


Desperation

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night with a full bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags (watersports = pee). This is for slightestwind and alittledizzy. Thank you to alittledizzy for looking it over. (rating is for kink content) [Tumblr link](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/post/79973073670/fic-desperation) if you'd like to reblog.

Blaine usually has no problem sleeping through the night. He’s always been the type to be able to fall asleep within five minutes of his head hitting the pillow and then he’s out like a light until the alarm goes off in the morning.

But, if he makes the mistake of drinking too much tea before bed, then that’s a different story. 

Blaine notices two things when he wakes up before he even opens his eyes all the way. One, it’s still dark. Two, his bladder is full – absolutely aching – and he has to immediately clamp down on the urge to go, which startles him fully awake.

It usually wouldn’t be a problem to just slip out of bed and hurry to the bathroom, but Kurt is clinging to him like a koala. Kurt is such a light sleeper, and if Blaine tries to wiggle out from underneath Kurt’s arm and out from where Kurt’s leg is tucked securely between Blaine’s thighs, he’s going to wake Kurt up.

But Blaine really,  _really_  has to pee.

He considers for a brief moment just – holding it. But that thought is very short lived after another surge of pressure hits him and now he  _really_  needs to use the toilet. As quickly and as carefully as he can, he straightens his legs out, which makes Kurt’s leg shift away.

Thankfully, Kurt doesn’t wake up, but he does grunt and pull Blaine closer, his arm low enough on Blaine’s stomach to put even  _more_  pressure on Blaine’s bladder – making the situation even direr. Blaine squeezes his eyes closed and tightens the muscles in his thighs while he grabs Kurt’s wrist and attempts to lift Kurt’s arm away.

“Mmph, no,” Kurt mumbles, snapping his arm back, his hand settling just above Blaine’s swollen bladder.

Blaine whines and tries to inch away, giving up on letting Kurt sleep. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers. “I need to use the bathroom.”

Kurt keeps Blaine close, his hand drifting lower on Blaine’s abdomen. “Just stay, baby,” he murmurs, dipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Blaine’s pajama pants and massaging right where Blaine is aching.

Blaine whimpers and gives up. “Kur –  _Daddy –_ I really need to pee.” He clamps down hard when Kurt’s fingers press too firmly, feeling the piss race down to his cock. “Daddy, I’m going to have an accident.”

“That’s why we have the special sheet on the bed, baby,” Kurt says quietly, hand drifting down to lightly cup Blaine’s cock. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he says, nuzzling just under Blaine’s hairline. “Just let go. Be good for me.”

“But I don’t – “ Blaine gasps, body tensing as a short stream of pee leaks out before he can stop it. “I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t – I don’t want to make a mess,” he whimpers miserably.

Kurt groans, breath warm against the back of Blaine’s neck. “I want you to get messy, baby. Listen to Daddy and piss all over my hand, all over yourself.”

Blaine’s face burns when he remembers talking about it, how much it turns Kurt on, and how Blaine will do anything to please his Daddy. He has to go  _so badly_ , he doesn’t even think he can make it to the bathroom anymore. Biting his lip, he relaxes his bladder, and lets out a loud sigh of relief as he begins to pee, soaking his thighs, wetness rapidly spreading across his pajama pants.

“That’s it,” Kurt moans, holding Blaine’s soft cock while piss still streams from the tip. “You were so full, now you’re being such a good boy, making everything wet for me.”

Everything is warm and drenched around Blaine’s hips. It feels like he pees for forever, and after the last few dribbles escape Blaine’s dick, he groans and collapses back against Kurt’s chest. “Oh,  _Daddy_.”

Kurt rubs his thumb over Blaine’s slit, tucking his pelvis closer to Blaine’s ass. “Do you feel better, baby?”

Blaine nods, and now that he’s not desperate to pee, arousal surges through his body, settling deep in his groin, making him squirm. “Yes, so much better.”

“Mmm,” Kurt sighs, slipping his hand out of Blaine’s pants before gripping the waistband with his fingers and giving a sharp tug toward Blaine’s thighs, exposing Blaine’s ass. “Now Daddy has to go, and I’m going to make such a mess on you, baby. Such a mess over your pretty hole.”

Embarrassment gone, Blaine moans unashamed while reaching back to grip the flesh of his ass and lifts, giving Kurt easy access to his entrance. “Yes, Daddy… please, I want you to.”

There’s a quiet shuffling noise and the heat of Kurt’s hips leaves for just a second and then he’s back, bare skin pressed against Blaine’s ass, tucking the head of his cock right up against Blaine’s rim. “So eager for me now,” Kurt says, his chest rumbling against Blaine’s back. “Daddy’s  _good_  boy.”

Pleasure floods Blaine’s body from the praise, his blood racing with the need to  _please_. “Yes, yes – ah!” Blaine gasps when the first warm stream hits, wet and slick over his hole.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Kurt groans while he soaks Blaine’s ass, piss flowing down Blaine’s crack, covering the underside of his balls, thigh, and down to the bed. He replaces Blaine’s hand with his own and lifts Blaine’s ass cheek higher, humping his hips forward while he continues to pee, the soft tip of his dick rubbing against Blaine’s hole. “You’re going to be all wet for me and then I’m going to open you up and fuck you, would you like that, baby?”

Blaine whimpers and wraps his hand around his cock, now hard and aching. “Please, Daddy. Want – want you inside,” he begs as he feels the last trickles of Kurt’s pee drip onto his ass. “It’s so – it’s so  _much_  – I need you.”

Kurt slides his fingers down from holding Blaine’s ass to his wet hole, rubbing the skin around his entrance, making Blaine whine and shift back against Kurt’s hand. “I’m going to take care of you, sweetheart. You did  _so_  well for me,” Kurt says, pressing kisses to the back of Blaine’s neck. “Daddy loves you.”

Blaine shivers when the tip of Kurt’s finger pushes past his rim and he has to squeeze around the base of his cock to make sure he lasts through more playtime. “I love you –  _ah_  – too, Daddy.”

“Now,” Kurt starts, slipping his hand away from Blaine’s ass and down to Blaine’s thighs, gripping the waistband of his pajama pants, “how about we get you out of these wet clothes first? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No!” Blaine says, blushing as he quickly reaches down to stop Kurt’s hand. “No,” he says, quieter. “I um, I like it, Daddy. I like the… mess. Can we… can we play, just like this?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt moans, propping himself up and tucking his fingers underneath Blaine’s jaw before tugging him up into an awkward kiss. “We can do whatever you want. Did you like that? Would you want to do that again sometime?”

“Um,” Blaine says, biting his lip and looking back down at the bed. “Yes… yes, I would,” he says shyly.

Kurt inhales deeply and presses a kiss just underneath Blaine’s ear. “Then tomorrow, I want you to hold it after dinner. Keep  _all_  of it inside for me until we play, okay baby?”

Blaine’s bladder is aching just thinking about it – but he wants to try… wants to try  _so_  badly to be that full and desperate. “Yes, Daddy.” 


End file.
